Episode Stage Fight/Transcript
Chapter 1 (We fade inside in Sungate City Dinner where we see Johnathan just woken up all of a sudden) Johnathan McCamperbelt: Huh... where am I? this look's like Sungate City Dinner but... something is not quite the same then I use to remember? Hello... Woody... Breadhead, Core, oh where could they be? (Then a sudden voice comes out of nowhere) ???: Ladies and Gentleman, Boy's and Girls, People from other dimensions and across time and space, welcome to this year's Keystone Scramble Tournament! Johnathan McCamperbelt: What the... who said that?!? ???: I can sense that you are in quite of a trance inside in you. Johnathan McCamperbelt: A trance inside of m- well first of all... who are you, and second of all... what is "Keystone Scramble Tournament" you are just saying? ???: Ah, I'm glad you ask, The Keystone Scramble Tournament is a tournament that you have to take the keystone that you are holding right now. Johnathan McCamperbelt: Huh? *Looks at hand to see a keystone* OH! You mean this? ???: Bingo! You are correct, that is the keystone! Johnathan McCamperbelt: And what do I have to do with the keystone, is there supposed to be a rule on this? ???: There is, for the rules of The Keystone Scramble Tournament, you have to take the keystone with you and having a team member with you at all cost. Johnathan McCamperbelt: And... I don't have a team member with me. ???: Oh right I forgot, I'll send a team member to you from your world right... now. (Then the mysterious character has summoned a character to Johnathan, which is revealed to be Clare) Clare: Ok Jenny I'm coming down right now to-, Huh what the heck... how did I get here?!? Wait, brother, what is even going on, where am I? Johnathan McCamperbelt: I'm asking the same thing, but this person has summoned us to this... another world that look's like our Café. Clare: Huh... Johnathan McCamperbelt: So... like where you were saying... what happens if we don't keep the keystone at all cost? ???: Well... there is the good news, and there is the bad news. Johnathan McCamperbelt: What's the good news? ???: The good news is that the keystone you have is the key to get out of here, and there is also a prize at the end of the tournament. Clare: And the bad news? ???: The bad news is that there are other contestants from other worlds will have to take it from you, and if they do take it from both of you, well... you will be stuck here forever. Johnathan McCamperbelt: Wait seriously, this is serious bias *sigh* It's been one of those days. ???: Now good luck you two on your goal. Clare: Come on Johnathan, we gotta get to the goal so we can get back to our world. Johnathan McCamperbelt: Yeah an- *sense danger* CLARE LOOK OUT!!! (Both Johnathan and Clare has dodged from the attack from two characters named ??? and ???) More coming soon! Chapter 2 (Then we head into what looks like Lakeside Port from BlazBlue, where we suddenly see both Core and Rachel, as for Rachel, she is confronting Core, telling her to hand over the keystone) Core: I don't even know what you are talking about, I don't know anything about the keystone. Rachel: Hmm, if you don't hand over the keystone, Then I have to force to fight you. Core: Someone, anyone, help me. (Then we cut to see both Johnathan and Clare walking to see the scenery changed) Johnathan McCamperbelt: Hey Clare, do you noticed that the whole scenery changed? Clare: Yeah, I just noticed that as well and- (Then they heard a familiar scream) Core: AAAAHHH! Johnathan McCamperbelt: Hey, that voice... that sounds like... Clare: It's Core, and it look's like she is in big trouble, come on let's save her. (Then Johnathan and Clare came to the rescue to save Core) Core: Oh thank god they are here, Hey Johnathan, Hey Clare. Johnathan McCamperbelt: Don't worry Core, me and Clare will save you. Rachel: And who might you be exactly. Johnathan McCamperbelt: Well since you asked nicely, My name is Johnathan McCamperbelt and this is my sister Clare. Clare: Charmed! (Then Rachel spot's the keystone on Johnathan's hands) Rachel: So you do have the keystone. Johnathan McCamperbelt: More coming soon! Chapter 3 Coming soon! Chapter 4 Coming soon! Chapter 5 Coming soon! Chapter 6 Coming soon! Chapter 7 Coming soon! Chapter 8 Coming soon! Chapter 9 Coming soon! Epilogue (Then we cut to black where we see the heroes waking up, hoping that they are back in their world) Calculate: Ugh what happened, did i- did it work? are we back in our world. Johnathan McCamperbelt: It looks like that we are in my house, but let me check outside the window. (Then Johnathan opens the curtains on his side window to see their neighbor Mr. Jenkins just mowing his lawn as usual) Mr. Jenkins: Morning neighbor! Johnathan McCamperbelt: Morning Mr. Jenkins. (Then Johnathan has a sigh of relief and has said to everyone that it is back to where the way it was) Johnathan McCamperbelt: Yep, it look's like that we are back in our own world and everything is back to normal. (Then Clare has an idea to celebrate their return to this world) Clare: I have an idea... to celebrate our return, how about we head to the dinner to have food. Woody: Oh thank goodness, my stomach is growling with food. (Then we cut to the gang walking to their local dinner in Sungate City) Core: It still look's all the same, the same local area, the same friends and locals and craziness as we all know. (Meanwhile at Sungate City Dinner, we see the characters are hanging out, talking about the moments they have done from their strange journey from The Keystone Scramble Tournament) More coming soon! Category:C-Films Wikia Category:Video Games Category:Transcripts